Let's Get Married Again
by Reyhane
Summary: Deeks and Kensi are undercover as husband and wife again. They took the place of two Russian Secret Agents who planned to kill an American Citizen and his family. But things are going to get complicated between them because Deeks isn't himself. This story is based after the episode 4x24, a month after Deeks rescue. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.
1. Chapter1: I Hate That I Love You

Here is my second story of Densi couple. The first one is called Fear. I wish to all of you a good reading. Please, I would really enjoy to have your opinion about this chapter. Leave reviews.

Let's get married again.

Brieffing of the mission of the day :

Agent Blye and Agent Deeks are undercover as husband and wife. They took the identity of Katerina Verkinski and Vladimir Maksim, two Russian agents of the new KGB called Russian Secret Services whose mission is to kill Franck Williams, a presidential candidate of the USA and his family. Katerina Verenski and Vladimir Maksim have been arrested by the NCIS two days ago. Ms Blye and Mr Deek have to protect the candidate.

K. Blye and M. Deeks are waiting for the RSS orders in the perfect private housing estate called Hope Valley where they apparently seem to have the perfect life together.

Chapter 1: I hate that I love you.

This last month has been really tough for the NCIS team. Two of its essential elements have been captured and almost tortured to death. If Sam's healing were quick. As for Deeks, it wasn't the case. His kidnapping and long and painfully torture, made things really hard for him to let anyone get closer to him. He was still affected about what happened to him but he chose to withdraw into himself instead of speaking about it. Obviously, he refused to receive an individual therapy and tried to convince everyone that he was fine. No matter how many lies Deeks could possibly find, Kensi knew the truth. She knew him pretty well and she endeavoured to be there with him and to help him through this step of his recovery but him constantly pushed her away.

Hope Valley was her last hope to get closer to him.

« Sugar bear! Here we are married again. Well, today is the best day of my life. Actually, it's the third best day of my life. Cause if we count, it's the third time that we're married. »

Kensi put her suitcases on the ground. She seemed excited.

« Honey, this house is perfect. I didn't completely forgive you for cancelling our honey moon in Thailand. But if you're willing to seek for my forgiveness. And I mean really, really hard. I won't be able to resist you. »

Deeks laughed during a second and took a serious expression.

« Here is the plan for tonight Princess Kitty. I'm gonna put our suitcases upstairs and then we'll start working. »

« I love when you talk dirty to me little Monkey. »

In the bedroom, Deeks and Kensi were ready to fall asleep. They took care of every detail of their mission and given the fact that Deeks didn't speak that much, they've been pretty efficient and quick.

« Good night sugar bear. » Deeks said smiling.

He wasn't talkative at all lately.

Kensi was lying near him on the bed. She missed they conversations, even the more stupid and silly ones.

« I'm glad to be here with you. We didn't speak lately and I kinda miss it. »

Deeks missed her too but he didn't know what to say. He kept lying to everyone for a long time. He couldn't tell the truth to anyone. Especially not her. He closed his eyes.

« We have a tough day tomorrow! We should sleep. » He said.

Kensi got it. He didn't want to speak to her which was very insulting because she trusted him with everything. She told him everything about her father being murdered and the mother she ran away from when she was a child. She nodded and turned her back on him. She closed her eyes as well and fell asleep.

Kensi was deeply sleeping when her partner yelled in the room. She woke up brutally and found him in shock in the bed. Apparently, he had a nightmare, which wasn't the first time. Deeks survived horrible tortures and he was facing the psychological distress it caused to him.

She grabbed his arm and came closer to him to reassure him.

« Everything is fine. It's just a nightmare. » She said in a reassuring voice.

He pushed her away.

« I'm fine. » He lied.

« No, you're not! »

« I said I'm fine. Really! » He said abruptly.

« Deeks, I'm here. I want to help you. Besides, I won't leave you alone until you speak to me. »

« Kensi, leave me alone! » He almost yelled.

« I won't resign so easily. When I was hurt, you asked me to trust you and to let you help me which I did. Now it's my turn. » She said.

« I said, leave me alone. Talking to you is the last think I want or need. You made it clear to me that I shouldn't have kissed you the other day because now you're acting as if you were my girlfriend. Well, I have some bad news for you. We are not together and we never will be. Now! If you could just let me have some sleep it would be really nice of you. » He ground upset. He laid in bed and tried to fell asleep.

Kensi's eyes filled with tears. She felt a huge pain in her heart. His words were repeating over and over in her head. She couldn't contain her tears from running down her cheeks. She stood up and left the room quietly. She headed downstairs and drank a glass of water. She sat on the living room couch and turned the TV on. She was heartbroken, she knew it. Falling in love with her partner has been the worst mistake ever. She tried to forget what he just said to her but she couldn't. A part of her wanted to believe that he told her those horrible words because he wasn't himself, but she knew that he was right. She laid on the couch and watched some stupid reality shows until she fell asleep.

Upstairs, Deeks wasn't sleeping. He couldn't believe what he told her. When she stood up and left the bed, he wanted to die.

The next morning, Kensi woke up early. She went for a jog and bought some cookies for her neighbours. She tried not to think about what happened last night. She decided to be professional and not to let her feelings sabotage their mission. She seemed as cold as an iceberg when he went downstairs. She drank her orange juice and read the daily newspapers. He drank some coffee and sat next to her.

« Good morning Kensi. » He broke this stressing silence.

It was the first time he got so mad at her, and the worst part was she didn't deserve it.

« Good morning. » she replied coldly an eye on her newspapers.

« Listen, I'm sorry for last night. » He intended apologizing.

« Let's just focus on our mission. » She cried out without looking at him.

« You have all the rights to be mad at me. I deserve it. » He recognized a feeling of shame swamping him.

"You have been pretty clear. We're just partners so don't need to be more than this." Her neutral voice was frightening.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you got what you wanted, I'm leaving you alone for good." She said in a neutral tone.


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

Chapter 2: Hurt

Kensi was still really upset at her partner. He hurt her a lot last night. She tried to help him but he rejected her in a rude way. She didn't show her feelings to Deeks. She wanted to be stronger than this. It was the first time that she was in love after her fiancé's death.

Deeks was hurt as well but not for the same reasons. He couldn't forget what happened to him during his capture. Every night he had deadful nightmares and every time he heard an unfamiliar noise he caught himself quiver. This torture deeply changed him. He was feeling unsafe and unworthy of his place in the NCIS. Kensi was the strongest woman he had ever seen, he didn't want her to see him so vulnerable and so weak. He rejected her. He has been awful to her and he knew it.

The fact that he loved her made this situation worse because as much as he wanted to be with her. He cared about her opinion. He couldn't stand to see her look at him with pity eyes. He'd rather die.

Kensi was sitting in the kitchen, taking her breakfast. She ignored him when she stood up and walked in front of him to reach the stairs. She went upstairs and grasped some bootcut blue jeans and a skinny blue tee shirt. She headed to the bathroom when Deeks entered the room.

"The last thing I want is for you to be mad at me. I'm deeply sorry for what I said to you last night. I didn't mean it." He started begging.

She turned back to him and waited for him to speak.

"I tried to help you. But I got it, you don't need and don't want my help." She quoted him.

He didn't add anything and sighed loudly. He wasn't brave enough to confide what he suffered to her.

She took his silence as a confirmation and turned her back on him. She headed to the bathroom and once she had entered, she closed the door. When she took her shower, she felt tears invading her eyes. She couldn't fight it. She let her tears streaming along her cheeks.

"You're so stupid" he thought to himself very upset. He sat on the bed and waited for her to come out. He didn't want to lose her and thought about telling her everything.

Once she had showered, she put on her clothes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and brushed her hair. She sighed and went out of the bathroom.

"I know that I've not been easy lately. I know it must be really hard to work with me but please. Please, forget what I said yesterday. It wasn't me." He begged her really sad.

Her eyes met his and she saw how much he was suffering at that moment. She stepped closer to him and kneeled down to face him. Her face was right in front of his and she put her hands on his face.

"There isn't any word which could make you forget what happened to you. I'm sorry I left you alone after…" She stopped speaking. "I can't go back to this day. I can't change the past even though I want to. However, I want you to know that you're one of the persons I care the most about in this world and I'm here for you. I will always be here for you. I'll be anything you need. I'll be your Fern, your friend or anything else. You can tell me everything. I won't judge you. But if you don't want to talk about it. We won 't talk about it. Just let me in. You don't have to be alone in this" She said.

Deeks closed his eyes and put his hands on hers. The sweet touch of her skin was painfully tempting. He let his fingers skim her bare skin and imagined himself kissing it. Her hands was still grabbing his face and she felt the pleasant touch of her partner's fingers on her hands. She closed her eyes a moment to appreciate this touch and looked at him intensely. His eyes met hers, smolderingly this time. He was close enough to smell her. Her perfume of vanilla and strawberry was too much he could handle. She was so damn pretty and her body was enticing him. She smiled at him and bit her soft lips. He suddenly remembered their taste and got close to her to try savoring them. She slowly let her forehead touch his and closed her eyes. This peaceful moment was delightful. She didn't think about anything else than his skin on hers. He closed his eyes as well and let down his guard for the first time. Tears ran down his cheeks. It was the softest moment he had for a while. He enjoyed it and suddenly realized that he was vulnerable with her. He hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder. His tears didn't stop flowing. Fern knew he was crying but didn't say anything. She hugged him back and kissed him on the neck gently.

Someone knocked at their door.

"Sweety! Can you open the door please ? I think it's our neighbours." Kensi yelled in the kitchen.

"Of course love of my life." He smiled and obeyed.

"Good morning new neighbor. I'm Stacy Williams, your neighbor. Welcome to Hope Valley." She said smiling. She gave him a basket filled with baking.

"I don't know what to say. This is so kind of you. Thank you so much." He faked a smile. "Please don't say anything to my wife. She's always watching what I eat or don't eat." He joked.

The blond woman laughed and put her finger on her mouth as to say that she was zipping it and throwing the key away.

"You're an angel." He added smiling. "I would like to invite you in but we're both late for work. You know what it is. Honey moon never ends. And it's only the beginning." He laughed.

"It's okay. I totally get it. We want to invite you to have some dinner someday. Let me know when you're free." She declared with joy in her face.

Franck Williams' wife seemed to be very nice. How could anyone want to kill her? She gently offered him baking. Their mission was to protect this woman and her family. It will be easier now that she invited them for a dinner.

He came back in the kitchen a tasty basket in his hand and put it on the table.

"I love this woman. She brought us some baking. Isn't she adorable?" He said taking a cookie and eating it.

"I thought you were married? Don't tell me you could forget me for baking? I can do much better baking than her." She smirked.

"I would pay to see you cooking Fern." He added smiling. This time his smile was real.

"Really? How much would you pay for it ?" She said interested.

He thought a moment and said.

"Forget about it. I don't wanna die poisoned. I'm too young and too handsome to perish this way." He intended to have the last word.

She grabbed a kitchen towel and gently hit him in the waist with it.

"It's all you deserve for insulting my incredible cooking talent." She said pouding.

"You're so cute." He whispered. He wanted to kiss her but he didn't. Things were complicated enough, he thought


	3. Drunk On Love

**Thanks to all of you for you support.**** Please continue to leave reviews. It's encouraging to read all of you.**

* * *

The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear. It's the hardest war you have to struggle with in your life. A war between your mind and your ability to reason. There is no secret cure that could possibly protect you from this deadful disease. The only thing to do is to fight it by doing the exact opposite that this fear encourages you to do. When a kid is scared of the dark, you have to push him to turn off the lights. You'll explain to him that courage isn't the lack of fear but the ability to face it.

Deeks was like this little boy, he was scared but not of the dark or of a monster hidden in the closet. His monsters were real and extremely dangerous. It was still tough for him to control his fear. Kensi wasn't aware of his fear. She knew he was still in shock and that it was hard for him to talk about his feelings. But most agents and cops had the same big problem. She was like that before she met him but she had changed. He helped her change and she owed him the same favor in return.

Kensi and Deeks' orders were clear. As Katerina Verkinski and Vladimir Maksim, they had to kill Franck Williams and his family. Not killing them would attract more killers who may succeed in neutralizing them.

* * *

In their room, Kensi and Deeks were dressed up for THE dinner. The Williams family gently invited them to enjoy a hot and delicious meal with them. Kensi chose to wear a skinny black dress with red heels and a red purse. She brushed her hair and pulled it back up into a chic bun.

"I feel better now that we are going to have a real dinner." He said delighted. "No offense Fern, but your cooking is awful."

"Excuse me? Can I remind you that I ordered your favorite pizza yesterday." She said trying to seem shocked.

"Like I said. You ordered a pizza because your cooking is awful." He smirked victoriously.

"What about your cooking? Mister I cook better than anyone else." She claimed in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, little monkey. You owe me a dinner." She smiled at her partner.

"Is that a date?" He asked.

"Do you want it to be a date?" She asked him back a huge smile on her face.

"Hmm, I think we're going to call it as it is. I don't know why people want to give a name to everything in their life."

"You're right!" She claimed looking at him.

It was uncomfortable for both of them because they knew they had a thing. But none of them was brave enough to define what that thing was. Deeks kissed her which was an experience she enjoyed. She hadn't felt so alive for a long time but that day wasn't just remembering their kiss, but also what happened next. She first thought it was a huge sign of the universe to convince her that her relationship with her blondie partner wasn't meant to be. But each time her brown eyed met his blue eyes, her passion for him was stronger. She couldn't help it. Her partner was too vulnerable to experience anything else. She decided to be what he needed, his best friend.

Kensi walked toward Deeks and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go Spousy. We have a dinner."

He smiled and slowly put his hand on hers and they walked out of the room.

* * *

They were standing in front of the Williams' door. Kensi knocked a first time while Deeks had something else in his mind.

"You're weapon is still hidden where you put it last year." He asked looking at her chest.

She hit him in the shoulder. "That's none of your business Deeks." She said knocking at the Williams door again.

He winced and touched his shoulder to sooth the pain.

"First of all, Ouch. Second of all, I'm your husband. Wify, you have nothing to hide to me and nothing to be ashamed of." He said with burning eyes.

"You really wanna know? Well, this dress is too tight. I couldn't hide my weapon in my bra. I had to put it a little more in the south. Which I might admit it, is less uncomfortable that I thought." She glanced at him and contained a laugh.

Deeks' eyes got in fire, his mouth opened and he caught himself drooling. His eyes hardly tried to find the gun.

"You're kidding! I don't believe you." He yelled in a gaze.

"Am I?" She teased him as she used to do it so well.

"That's so mean!" He said mentally suffering.

Franck opened the door to welcome his guests. He wanted to give a good impression to his neighbors because he was counting on their votes for the election.

Kensi came in first. Franck's wife rushed by their side and grabbed Kensi's purse and asked them to follow her to the living room.

"I'm glad you could make it." Stacy Williams said smiling.

She seemed to feel delighted to see them.

"My husband hates my cooking, so he wouldn't miss the chance to have a real dinner." Kensi declared in a humoristic tone grabbing Deeks' arm.

Stacy and Franck laughed.

"Well, I didn't marry her for that. Actually, I married her despite of her terrible cooking." He laughed back.

They came in a huge living room. The walls were painted in white which made the room huger. Their fourniture was taupe and they sat in a brown leather sofa. When they sat, they saw a huge glass table filled with salted canapés and appetizer. Deeks looked like a child in front of a bakery. He was starving.

Stacy disappeared a second and came back with an expensive champaign and 4 glasses.

"Millenium 1989, it's my husband's favorite champaign. I hope you'll like it." She claimed a smile not leaving her lips.

"Perfect!" Deeks said drooling.

"I'm so sorry Stacy, I can't drink." Kensi said faking being embarrassed. "We didn't want to tell it to anyone. But actually, we're pregnant." She said kissing Deeks in his right cheek.

He looked at her and almost collapsed, thank God he was sitting in their sofa, which was really comfortable he tought. He swallowed nervously and tried to seem calm.

"I thought we agreed not telling anyone." He said stroking her hair. "My wife is so bad for keeping anything secret."

She gently touched his knee which made him more nervous. " I usually know how to make you forgive me for speaking to much."

He choked twice and gently put her hand out of his knee. "This is so inapropriate. We're not alone sugar bear."

"Please excuse my wife. The doctor said it was normal in her state to act this way in public. She's bipolar." Deeks said embarrassed.

She almost killed him with her eyes when he said she was mentally ill.

"I'm so sorry. I had to stop the pills because of my pregnancy." She said smiling as a psycopath.

* * *

They came back home at 11h30 pm. Kensi and Deeks had a good moment with the Williams. The sweet couple were really nice to them and didn't judge Kensi for being mentally ill. Kensi was planning to get a her revenge for that. Kensi put her pyjama on and climbed in their bed. When Deeks joined her she couldn't help it.

"You're not afraid of your psycho wife! I could kill you in your sleep you know." She declared mad at him.

"I love psycho women." He joked.

She turned her back on him and ignored him.

"Come on! Don't be mad! Kensi!" He yelled.

He put his hand on her shoulder and came closer to her. "Fern, look at me please."

She grabbed his hand and pushed him away. He did the same to her when she touched him in the knee.

He sighed and laid down in the bed. "Come on! I got nervous in there. You said you were carrying my baby."

She turned around and started to laugh. "Believe me this was epic! You turned pink, red and then blue and then green! You were more colourful than a rainbow in there." She said laughing.

"You're a monster." He said laughing back.

She couldn't contain her laugh and she almost died out laugh. He stopped laughing and gazed at her? She was so beautiful when she was laughing he thought. The temptation was too hard he could resist. His lips got dangerously closer to hers. When his lips touched hers. The room got quiet. She closed her eyes and pulled him closer. She wanted this as much as he did. She didn't fight against her growing desire. He didn't neither. He pulled his hands around her neck and kissed her eagerly. It was like if they needed eachother. Deeks' body wanted more while his mind was yelling for him to stop. Her hand touched his chest and she started to take his shirt off when he grabbed her hands and gently pushed her away.

"We can't." He said trying to keep his distance from her.

Kensi was in shock. She couldn't believe what just happened between them. She felt shamefull when he rejected her. She put her hair behind her ear, bit her lips to feel them again. Her whole body was like dead. She stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"I need some water." She said before leaving him.

Kensi was heartbroken again. She went downstairs and entered the kitchen. She touched her lips. Her body was burning and her conscious tortured her. "What did you expect Kensi?" She knew his partner pretty well. He was a womanizer.

* * *

Deeks was feeling awful upstairs. He couldn't believe he rejected her again. He wasn't brave enough to face her again so he headed to the bathroom. He put cold water on his face and tried to calm himself.

"You're gonna get out of this room. You're gonna be a man. Come on! You know you love her." He spoke to his reflection.

* * *

_ONE GUN SHOT. TWO GUN SHOT. THREE GUN SHOT_

Downstairs, Kensi's body hit the ground_. _

_SCREAMS. ANOTHER GUN SHOT. FAST FOOTSTEPS. FEAR.  
_

* * *

**_PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS IF YOU LIKED IT, HATED It AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT._**

**_THANKS FOR READING :)_**


	4. INFORMATION ABOUT LGMA

Hi everyone. I'm writting the next chapter of Let's Get Married Again with a lot of drama. I may change the rate of the story.

Well, I wanted to inform you that I wanted to create a network about NCIS LA and about DEnsi of course. I just need to know if some of you are interested. If you are, I'll create it and we could have fun in there and talk about the show. If not. I won't do.

Anyway, you can review or send me a message in my inbox if you're interested ;)

Love you. Xoxo


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbye For Now

**In this chapter Kensi and Deeks got captured by Russian agents. I hope you'll enjoy it. A lot of drama is planned from now. **

**Please R&R.**

**Rey'**

* * *

When hope leaves you alone in the most desperate moment of your life. Dark days must be expected. When you stop fighting to be with the ones you love, the end is close. Death seems to be a relief.

Deeks knew this feeling pretty well. Indeed, a month ago he chose to give up and to let himself die. He was ashamed of himself and didn't tell anyone. The same day, Kensi and Callen rescued them.

The pain was so vivid. His whole body was screaming for peace. He spent two weeks in this room of horrors. He didn't rest for 14 days. The men of Sidorov got pretty inventive, they made him discover a new torture every day. They firstly inflicted him physical pain with a large prawn of sharp tools. They starved him for days. When he got food, it was a glass with dirty water and 2 pieces of bread with 2 pieces of sugar. Sidorov didn't want them to die yet. After the intense physical torture, they locked him in a dark room. He was tied up to a chair. His hands and his feet were injured because of the chains which stuck him there. When he started to fall asleep, the light turned on and a man threw him a bucket of cold water. He couldn't stand it anymore. Out of strength, starved, extremely injured and burning with fever, he wanted for his pain to stop. When he decided to stop fighting, his partner entered the room he was in and killed his oppressors. At first, he thought it was another of his dreams. He collapsed. In the hospital, Kensi stayed by his side during days. His state was critical and the doctors put him in an artificial coma to let his body heal slowly but surely. When he woke up, he realized he wasn't dreaming. She did save him. Her eyes were the first thing he saw and tears of happiness appeared in his eyes. He smiled and she grabbed his hand.

"Fern." He whispered opening his eyes.

Kensi smiled at him.

"I thought I'd never annoy you again!" He said trying to smile.

"Well, you thought wrong! Don't you dare do that to me again!" She said relieved to see him healthy.

* * *

_****NOW****_

ONE GUN SHOT, TWO GUN SHOTS, THREE GUN SHOTS.

A huge pain swamped Kensi's entire body and she couldn't feel her legs anymore. She tried to stay on her feet but her body hit the ground violently. It was tough keeping her eyes open. The pain was stabbing hard. She fought not to lose consciousness. She heard another gun shot and the last things she saw before passing out were green shoes.

* * *

After a huge argument with his reflection. Deeks left the bathroom decided to fix things up with Kensi. He needed to explain himself with his partner and to apologize again. Actually, he was tired of being sorry. He walked repeating the speech he wanted to tell her. When he went out of their room, he heard two gunshots which he knew were coming from downstairs. He grabbed his weapon and walked in the stairs carefully. The funny Marty Deeks turned into a cop in 1 second. He was really worried and his training helped him not to lose his temper. He grasped his gun as much as he could and looked around him to find any danger. He thought that if something happened to Kensi, he couldn't bear it. He'd rather die than seeing her get hurt.

Once he entered the living room, he found Kensi's body lying on the floor. He looked around him and saw nothing unusual so he pulled back his gun and rushed to see how she was. She was unconscious. He took her pulse. Thank God, she was still alive he thought. She got shot in the shoulder. He took his phone and dialed 911 but someone shot him in the back before he could speak to anyone.

* * *

"Good Morning sleepy heads." A woman said throwing them a bucket filled with water on the face.

Kensi woke up tied up to an iron chair. Her hands were behind her back which made her suffer more. Her bullet hole was hurting as hell. Even though, all she could think about was her stupid partner. He kept disappointing her but she cared about him so much.

"Deeks" she yelled preoccupied.

She couldn't see anything with this blindfold on her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being shot by someone wearing green shoes. She also remembered that it wasn't the first time that she saw these same shoes.

"Kensi, you're okay?" He asked pretty worried.

He couldn't see anything neither. He couldn't believe it was happening to him again.

"I think. You?" She asked worried.

"Yeah!" He said not convincing at all.

His back was hurting. But he was glad to be alive. They both got shot and they healed them which wasn't a good sign. Tough days were expected.

"If you could stop babbling, some people are actually working." The woman yelled.

"Really? I thought you brought us here just to give us a cold shower. Don't you have soap by the way?" Deeks added making fun of her.

He was terrified but he didn't want to show it.

Kensi didn't speak. She remembered when and where she saw the green shoes the shooter was wearing last night. Actually, Franck's wife wore the same green shoes during their dinner. She tried to understand what was happening. Why the hell did they hire two other agents to kill Mr. Williams if his wife was one of them? They had two children together. How could a mom hire two professional murderers to kill her own blood?

Stacy ignored Deeks.

"A friend of mine told me that Verkinski and Maksim were coming to Hope Valley for a…job." She said with an amused tone.

"You hear that Kitty? Glad to know that we have some fans." Deeks said not helping their case.

This time she punched him in the face.

Kensi heard Deeks getting punched. He moaned with pain. She was pretty upset.

"I thought you and I were starting to be friends last night at your house. But a friend doesn't touch the husband of another friend. You should know that. And for the record, the only person who is allowed to punch this guy is me." She said in a terrifying tone.

Deeks understood that Stacy Williams, the nice neighbor who brought him bakeries was an evil bitch. When Kensi insulted Stacy, he was glad to see that her partner was defending him but he didn't want her to get hurt which would probably happen if she kept provoking Stacy.

Stacy laughed and came closer to her.

"You're feisty! I like it." She declared amused. "How did you find out who I was?" She questioned surprised. "I guess you won't need to be blind anymore" she said ordering two guys to take off their blindfolds.

Once the men took off their blindfolds, Deeks looked for Kensi. She wore a white tank top and he put an eye on her injured shoulder. They took care of her.

"You have an incredible bad taste for shoes. I noticed how ugly they were during your dinner." She said exasperated.

Stacy laughed.

"I really like you. Too bad my friend is going to take care of you. He particularly loves special agents." She said in a creepy voice.

" Verkinski and Maksim are also two friends of mine. Can you imagine how surprised I was when I saw you instead of them?"

"Touché." Deeks said.

"Where are they?" She asked serious.

"Who? Your reflection or shadow? Because they all ran away from you which I don't understand because your voice seems really friendly." He joked again.

"I see that police hires clowns now. I have to admit that hearing your bad jokes is entertaining but let's be more serious."

She glanced at a man and nodded. The man understood what she meant and disappeared for a minute.

When he came back, he wasn't alone. Another man was with him. They brought some accessories in their hands.

"Let's have some fun together." She claimed excited. "Who wanna go first? She questioned.

Deeks and Kensi looked at each other as to communicate. She was terrified and so was he. She looked at him with kindness as to say to him that everything was going to be fine. Deeks whispered something to her and she whispered back. "I know".

"Take me." He said.

Kensi shook her head and tears filled her eyes.

"He's a special agent. He was trained to be tortured. He won't talk. Take me." Kensi said.

"That is really adorable. Sorry sweety, I actually have other plans for you." She told Kensi while a man grabbed her by the arm.

"Leave her alone!" Deeks shouted threatening them to death.

* * *

**Thanks for following my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 5: I'm With You

**INFO: ****I created a community network about Densi couple. Here is the link if you want to share about Deeks and Kensi. I'll meet you there. **

**I want to thank all of you for your support. This is my last chapter for this fanfiction but you can still read my other story Broken Hearts.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this ending. This following chapter contains torture scenes so do not read it if you're sensitive.  
**

* * *

Deeks has been tortured for two hours. But he didn't split a word about the two Russian agents or about the NCIS mission. He kept distracting her attention and annoying her to protect her partner. He wanted her to concentrate on him only.

"How is the girl?" Stacy asked on the phone. "Has she talked yet?" She sighed. "Too bad, I liked her."

"Where is she?" Deeks shrieked upset.

"You made a great couple last night. It's too bad you won't have your happy ending" Stacy whispered to his ear joyfully.

"If you hurt her! I will make you suffer so much that a bullet in your head will seem to be a peaceful end." He yelled his eyes filled with anger and hatred.

He was more concerned about what would happen to his partner than to himself. He wasn't able to think about something else. Kensi. The girl he kept rejecting for a month. The girl je was in love with for years. The worst part was he didn't respect his word. One month ago, he swore to himself if he'd see her again he wouldn't screw things up. He would confess his feelings for her. Death seemed so close again and he kept thinking that he didn't learn his lesson the first time.

"Explain me what's the point of this sick joke." He tried to win more time. "Why did you hire two more agents if you could do the job by yourself?"

She punched him tired of him not answering her questions.

"You hit like a girl! Oh sorry, you are!" He said spitting a bit of blood.

"I'm going to ask you the question one more time." She sighed. "Where are Maksim and Verkinski?"

"Screw you!" He said a huge smirk painting his face.

She pulled his blond hair which made him wince in pain.

"Joke is over. I'm going to explain you what will happen from now Blondie. You are going to answer my questions or I swear to you that I will bring your little brunette in here and will torture her in front of you. How much more pain do you think she can handle?" She alleged with a frightening smile on her face.

"You know my friend Tobias has a crush on American cops." She said excited. "I don't understand why he likes them so much. But he's with her right now. He particularly enjoys spending good times with them before-"

"Son of bitch! Tell him not to touch her or-"

"Or? Don't you know that you're the one chained up to a chair."

The door opened and two guys came in. One of them was holding Kensi's arm. Her bruised, swallowed and bloody face revealed him that she had hard time as well. She looked at her partner quietly and shook her head as to say to him not to spill anything out.

"I hope Tobias hasn't been tough with you!" Stacy said to her in a fake concerned tone.

Kensi spilled on Stacy's face.

"Screw you bitch!" Kensi said showing her that she wasn't afraid.

Stacy hit her in the stomach before two men tied her to an iron chair and stepped back.

Deeks wanted to protect her but he knew that speaking wouldn't save them. He knew that if he spoke, they would be killed right after his confession. His eyes filled with tears when he knew that he was powerless.

Kensi got a first electric shock. She yelled in pain which nearly killed his partner.

"Stop! I'm gonna speak." He yelled whining in pain. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing her getting tortured in front of him. He wasn't strong enough to let the woman he loved get killed for their cause.

"Don't!" Kensi succeeded to whisper in shock.

* * *

At the same moment, Sam and Callen and two more agents entered the building they were in. They found them and came to save them. Sam missed Shaggy. It was quiet at ops. Callen missed the woman he considered as her little sister.

* * *

Kensi looked at her partner and ordered him not to tell anything when Stacy pulled out a gun and targeted Kensi's head. Stacy looked at Deeks. He was starting to reveal her everything when she got shot. Callen and Sam came in the room they were in and killed their abductors.

* * *

In the hospital, Kensi and Deeks were in good hands. They were both free and happy to go home.

* * *

Deeks knocked at Kensi's door. He couldn't sleep after what happened to them. Kensi opened the door and was surprised to see him.

"Deels. I thought-"

Deeks grabbed her face and kissed her eagerly. It was the second time he escaped death in a month and the thought of losing her made things clearer and easier. He wanted her. No matter what rules the NCIS had about their agents, he wanted to be with her. At first she was surprised. But once she realized what was happening, she pulled her hands in his hair before touching his cheek tenderly. Their kiss was soft and passionate. It was their way to communicate.

When they stopped kissing, she was surprised and so was he.

"Wow." Deeks said amazed and overwhelmed.

"Yeah! Wow." She answered still in shock. "What-" She mumbled.

"I wanted to do this for so long." He fessed. "I can't stop thinking about you Kens. This isn't just friendship for me. I want you. I lo-"

She listened him confessing his feelings for her. Feelings that she obviouly had too. Before he could say more she interrupted him with a passionate kiss. She pulled him in her apartment and communicate her feelings without words. He followed her inside and kissed her back. He needed her. He wanted her so much. The desire grown up when she intensified their kisses and pulled him against the wall of her living room. She couldn't wait to be in her bedroom to go further. She wanted him so badly. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She started to undress him. She clumsily succeeded to take his shirt off and threw it on the floor. She kissed his neck and went down. Her lips headed to his bare chest. She put soft kisses on his bruises as to make them disappear. He stroke her soft hair and moaned in pleasure. He kissed her back and put her red tank off. He carried her and gently put her on the couch. It will be more comfortable there he thought.

Their burning bodies really met for the first time that night. A night that changed them forever.

* * *

**What do you about this ending?**

**Please leave final reviews to make me feel good about this ending.****In my previous story Fear, Kensi died at the end. This time I wanted to put a happy ending.**

**I created a community network about Densi couple. Here is the link if you want to share about Deeks and Kensi. I'll meet you there. **

**Rey'**


	7. DENSI NETWORK

**It's me again. I've created the network I told you about the other day. The link is just under:  
**

* * *

**sunshine and gunpowder . wall . fm**

* * *

**Just don't put spaces between each element and you have the link.**

**I hope I'll meet you all there. The more we are, the more fun we will have.**

**Please choose a name with name + surname. Avoid figures.**

**Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye are still available for the RPG game.**

**I'll meet you there. I hope. **


End file.
